


feels good

by count_chocula



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/count_chocula/pseuds/count_chocula
Summary: “You can be so silly sometimes, Ginny.”





	feels good

Her curly brown hair falls over her shoulder. Ginny absentmindedly pulls it, stretching it as discreetly as she can so that she smells faint coconut. She lets it go and it bounces back perfectly, fitting against the curve of Hermione’s neck as if it hadn’t been touched at all. 

 

“Did you just  _ sniff _ my hair?” Hermione sounds aghast and turns to look at her in shock. Ginny smiles at her in a way that she thinks looks charming but probably just looks awkward. 

 

“I was just adjusting it. Uh, I’m sorry. Won’t happen again.”

 

She quirks a single eyebrow up. Pauses. Laughs. 

 

“You can be so silly sometimes, Ginny.”

 

Ginny laughs along with her, but she can’t stop staring at her dark brown curls, and how they rest so delicately against her cheeks. 

 

-

 

Parvati’s eyes sparkle really bright when she gets excited. They seem almost purple in those moments. She typically pulls in Lavender for a great big hug, and the both of them stand suspended in time, completely separate from everything else around them whenever it happens. 

 

Ginny can’t keep from staring at the two of them, and how they fit so seamlessly together. Parvati smiles down at Lavender and Lavender smiles back at her. 

 

Ginny looks down at her fingers, nails with dirt embedded underneath. 

 

-

 

Fleur. 

 

_ Fleur _ .

 

She calls her phlegm because she’s vile. 

 

But that’s not true.

 

-

 

She supposes she does like Harry.

 

Somewhat. 

-

 

When Ginny pulls Luna in for a kiss, and when her long blonde hair tickles the tip of her elbow, and her pale hand cradles her freckled face, and when she nudges Ginny’s sun-blistered nose with the tip of hers,  

  
  
it all feels so good.


End file.
